crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
O grande vilão das aventuras de Crash, é um cientista paranóico que só tem uma ambição: dominar o mundo. Possui um gigantesco "N" tatuado na testa e tem sonhos de se aposentar e ir à uma praia com uma mulher ao seu lado. Seu nome é um trocadilho com a região do cérebro chamada neocórtex e, ironicamente, o nome de Cortex é constantemente escrito assim em Crash Tag Team Racing. Também em Crash Tag Team Racing, é revelado por Ebeneezer von Clutch que seu nome completo é Neo Periwinkle Córtex. Mais mesmo sendo um vilão ele pode ter uma grande bondade em seu coração, o que em Twinsanity uma parte de sua bondade é mostrada. Também em um dia entre os jogos Crash Bandicoot e Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash acaba voltando ao castelo de Periwinkle mas se depara com seus !phones o que causa uma luta com Darth Vader. Quando Cortex volta de seu laboratório e pretende destruír tudo do castelo ele acaba dando de cara com Crash, Vader e seu !phones no chão destruídos. Ele então expulsa Darth Vader e manda Crash buscar mais !phones enquanto ele destrói seu castelo. Crash volta com Smartsphone e celulares simples pois não vendiam mais !phones. Cortex então de raiva pegou o Sabre de Luz de Vader e Crash achou o sabre de Yoda o que causou um duelo entre Crash e Cortex nas ruínas do castelo. Depois disso Cortex continua a vingança até que em Mind Over Mutant ele acaba morrendo pois sua estação espacial estava. para cair. Crash e Aku-Aku fugiram enquanto Dr.Neo e o último dos mutantes morriam. Descrição O Dr. Neo Cortex é o criador e arqui-inimigo de Crash Bandicoot. Ele é um génio científico obcecado com a conquista do mundo, normalmente raptando animais selvagens e tornando-os nos seus lacaios através de tecnologia que os transforma em mutantes. Crash era suposto ser o general no seu exército de super animais, mas a experiência foi um fracasso e Cortex não conseguiu controlar a sua mente. Desde então que os planos do doutor cabeçudo têm sido destruídos por Crash. Quando a comunidade científica se começou a rir às suas custas, Cortex ficou cada vez mais obcecado em ser o dono do planeta. Ele é rígido e convencido, e tem um ego do tamanho do seu crânio. Embora não seja fisicamente forte, ele possui uma vasta inteligência, dotes manipulativos, e uma pistola de raios de confiança. Nos seus momentos mais calmos, o doutor pode ser ouvido a balbuciar metáforas estranhamente poéticas, mas apesar do seu intelecto, não é preciso muito para que faça birra quando as coisas não lhe correm bem. Por vezes também consegue ser bastante cobarde. Sendo um cientista engenhoso, Cortex é o criador orgulhosos de muitas máquinas e aparelhos que normalmente servem para tentar concretizar os seus planos maléficos (a palavra-chave aqui é "tentar"). Algumas menções notáveis incluem o Cortex Vortex controlador de mentes e o Psychetron, uma estação delicada capaz de viajar entre dimensões. Ele também é falsamente creditado como sendo o criador de uma máquina chamada de Evolvo-Ray, o componente chave no processo de forçar a evolução em animais para serem usados como os seus lacaios. O verdadeiro criador do Evolvo-Ray, o Dr. Nitrus rio, não gostou muito que Cortex tentasse roubar a sua glória, virando-se contra ele. Cortex serve frequentemente o poderoso Uka Uka, o espírito de um curandeiro malvado e o irmão gémeo de Aku Aku. É mais uma necessidade que uma vontade — a necessidade de não ser torrado. Cortex também tem os seus súbditos, mas a sua influência não é tão forte como a de Uka Uka, e eles viram-se rapidamente contra ele quando podem ganhar com isso. Cortex apenas sente afeção pela sua adorada sobrinha, Nina Cortex. Não importa quantas vezes seja derrotado por Crash. Cortex nunca desiste e está sempre a planear o seu próprio movimento. Design e Características A idéia para o Cortex foi concebida enquanto Andy Gavin, Jason Rubin, Dave Baggett e Mark Cerny estavam comendo "italiano medíocre" perto da Universal Interactive Studios. Gavin surgiu com a idéia de um "vilão genial do mal com uma grande cabeça", que era "tudo sobre sua atitude e seus asseclas". Rubin, tendo se tornado apaixonado pela série animada de televisão Pinky and the Brain, imaginou um "cérebro mais malévolo" com asseclas que se assemelham aos personagens de doninha de Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Depois que Gavin executou uma "voz de vilão bobo", descrevendo a atitude em mente para o personagem, o nome do vilão, Doutor Neo Cortex, foi instantaneamente formulado. Gavin e Rubin descreveram o Cortex para o designer de personagens Charles Zembillas como "ter uma cabeça enorme, mas um corpo minúsculo, ele é um cientista louco e se veste um pouco como um nazista dos Jetsons".Jason Rubin possui os esboços originais de Cortex de Zembillas.Como o modelo de jogo do Cortex foi incapaz de andar corretamente devido ao curto comprimento de suas pernas, o personagem permaneceu parado em muitas de suas aparências. Cortex é dublado por Brendan O'Brien no primeiro jogo Crash Bandicoot, por Clancy Brown de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back até Crash Nitro Kart e por Lex Lang de Cinsh Twinsanity em diante. Nas versões japonesas dos jogos, ele é dublado por Shōzō Iizuka até Crash Tag Team Racing e por Yōsuke Akimoto em Crash Boom Bang !. Em um flashback da infância de Cortex em Crash Twinsanity, ele é dublado por Debi Derryberry na versão inglesa do jogo e por Noriko Suzuki na versão japonesa. A principal motivação do Córtex para conquistar o mundo vem do extenso ridículo que ele havia sofrido no passado. Seu supervisor e conselheiro, em todo o mundo, é Uka Uka, a quem Cortex ironicamente temia a princípio, a ponto de se ajoelhar em sua presença. Com o tempo, este medo de Uka Uka desapareceria, levando Cortex a se opor ao seu próprio substituto em Crash of the Titans e eventualmente se revoltando contra ele em Crash: Mind over Mutant, citando o desejo de "executar esta operação ... novamente "como justificativa para suas ações. Córtex foi descrito como tendo um ego "do tamanho de um balão de ar quente". Sua egomania muitas vezes o cega para o ódio dos outros a ponto de acreditar, de maneira ilusória, que ele é de fato amado por todos, inclusive aqueles que considera seus inimigos. Embora ele frequentemente se declare esteticamente atraente, ele demonstrou comportamento autoconsciente sobre sua aparência física em pelo menos uma ocasião. Além disso, ele não gosta de hábitos pessoais que ele considera repugnantes, e uma vez chegou a ponto de colocar uma recompensa em alguém que comeu sanduíches ao ir ao banheiro. Córtex já foi descrito como tendo uma "cabeça enorme e pele amarela brilhante" por um personagem menor em Crash Tag Team Racing. Sua característica mais marcante é o grande N localizado na testa, cuja origem é desconhecida. No entanto, na parte de trás do Guia de Estratégia Prima para Crash Team Racing, afirma que o N foi tatuado em sua cabeça por seus valentões de infância. O N significa nerd. O córtex é quase careca, com exceção de algumas áreas em sua cabeça; Andy Gavin e Jason Rubin explicaram humoristicamente que o Cortex usa apenas o Rogaine nessas áreas selecionadas. O cabelo que ele tem é preto (azul em prestações recentes) e frágil. Em muitas de suas aparições, Cortex está vestido com um jaleco branco, roupas de baixo pretas e luvas e botas combinando (amarelo nos jogos anteriores e marrom avermelhado em aparições posteriores). O córtex é de 1,6 metros (cerca de cinco pés e três polegadas) e pesa 59 kg (130 libras). História Passado Cortex nasceu em Peoria de Illinois onde era filho caçula de um família de palhaços no circo, mas ele é diferente da sua família em que passava seu tempo lendo livros de ciências. Com três anos de idade, ele é torturado pelos artistas de circo opressores por causa de sua cabeça grande e tatuaram um N''' na sua cabeça com o significado ''Nerd''. O circo foi destruído por uma explosão estranha em que somente Cortex e seu irmão mais velho (pai de Nina Cortex) sobreviveram. Aos 4 anos, Cortex se matriculou num internato chamado Academia do Mal em que conhece N. Brio & N. Gin onde ficou por mais 4 anos sofrendo até acontecer mais uma explosão estranha que destruiu o edifício (a mesma explosão que destruiu o circo onde ele e sua família vivia), só que ele e N. Brio estavam longe da detonação em duas milhas subterrâneas numa mina de plutônio abandonada. Aos 8 anos antes da explosão da academia, ele inicia a primeira fase do Evolvo-Raio onde suas cobaias são seu papagaios de estimação Victor & Moritz mandando para a 10ª Dimensão. Na vida adulta, Cortex trabalhou na base aérea de Da Nang durante a Guerra do Vietnã. Na comunidade cientifica em que foi ridicularizado por suas teorias extravagantes, se motivou pra silenciar sua oposição. Com sua parceria de seu amigo N. Brio, a dupla se tornaram criminosos internacionais por suas inúmeras atividades no ponto que foram procurados pelas várias forças armadas. No dirigível, Cortex e Brio descobriram na costa australiana um trio de ilhas isoladas chamadas Ilhas Wumpa e uma das ilhas se tornou sua base de operações para iniciar o Cortex Comandos. Antes disso, ele precisou ir para a Ilha Wumpa onde encontra Uka Uka em sua prisão subterrânea em um templo seguindo as instruções desse como dominar o mundo. Inaugurando o Cortex Comandos Em sua ilha, Cortex e seu assistente N. Brio capturam os animais como cangurus, iguanas, potorous, coalas e bandicoots para criar o exercito de super animais e dominar o mundo. Os experimentos que não deram certo foram Ripper Roo & Crash (iria ser destinado general de seu exercito de mutantes), mas ele tinha esperança de usar a Tawna Bandicoot pra ter essa função. Depois de seus mutantes terem sido derrotados, seus robôs seguranças destruídos, combater e ter suas sedes na ilha sabotadas; Cortex aparece em seu dirigível onde tenta acabar com sua criação rejeitada usando sua pistola atirando plasma verde, roxo e azul. Cortex foi derrotado por sua prancha ser atingida pelas suas plasmas verdes 5 vezes por Crash que depois é derrubado em céu aberto. Após da sua queda, ele despencou numa caverna da sua ilha onde acha o maior Cristal do Poder onde começara seu novo plano. '''Atacando Novamente Um ano depois de sua derrota, ele projeta uma estação espacial junto com N. Gin onde planeja usar o Vórtice de Cortex com o cristal do poder pra transformar todos da terra em escravos. Só tem dois problemas: precisa de mais 25 cristas do poder menores pra ter o poder máximo e não tem nenhum de confiança na terra pra ajudar. Então ele precisara da ajuda de um inimigo. Quando envia Crash para a Sala da Dobra Espacial, Cortex aparece mentindo pro mesmo que precisa de todos os cristais pra salvar a terra de uma ameaça que quer destruí-la. Ele também avisa que tem inimigos que quer atacar Crash que são os mutantes de seu ex-parceiro N. Brio por seus desentendimentos. Só que seu objetivo verdadeiro foi descoberto quando a Coco Bandicoot rouba o seu sinal em que o holograma desta revela tudo ao seu irmão. Ele tenta escapar de Crash pra chegar nos controles do vórtice onde deixa asteroides e minas explosivas pra atrapalhar este. Ele é derrotado quando Crash atinge seu jato 3 vezes fazendo ser lançado no espaço e sobrevive da destruição de sua estação espacial causado por N. Brio. Crash Team Racing Cortex depois se juntam à Crash e aos demais para afastar Nitros Oxide, um alienígena racer presunçoso que desafia os terráqueos para um jogo que ele chama de "Sobrevivência dos mais rápidos". O objetivo é simples: Quem vencer as corridas poderia competir contra o próprio aligeníngena. Se os competidores terráqueos vencerem, ele vai deixar o mundo sozinho em paz, mas se ele vencer ele vai transformar a Terra em um estacionamento gigante. Cortex utiliza uma máquina (possivelmente o Evolvo-ray) para preparar seu Kart para a corrida. Cortex também possui sua própria pista de corrida no seu velho castelo (Cortex Castle), suas aeronaves são vistas em Hot Air Skyway embora esta pista seja de outro jogador. Quando o Oxide é derrotado e foge para Gasmoxia (seu planeta natal), retorna ao trabalho para Cortex e Uka Uka . Como disse nos créditos, ele retornou à investigação científica e descobriu o elemento 117 "Cortexrulestheworldium", apesar de outros cientistas tentarem mudar o nome. Sua velocidade, aceleração e giro são intermediárias como as de Crash. Crash Bash Cortex é mais tarde (no meio de um novo regime) forçado a participar ao lado de Uka Uka em uma batalha do bem e do mal, contra Aku Aku . Cortex se juntou com seus capangas , N. Brio, Koala Kong e o novato Rilla Roo . Em ambos os minigames os cientistas têm estatísticas boas, mas também têm suas fraquezas. Na Crate Crush minigames, enquanto Cortex tem uma ótima habilidade com as suas armas de Ray Gun. Nos minigames Polar, Córtex tem um jetpack que compensa muito bem, mas ele só pode usá-lo uma vez em um tempo e isso leva um tempo para o seu medidor de impulso para encher novamente. Ele tem a mais rápida arma nos minigames de tanque, que é um laser, mas é muito fraco. Traindo Todos No sétimo jogo, Cortex com seu antigo parceiro Dr N. Brio criam uma nova arma chamada NV pra controlar a mente de todos. Disfarçado, ele fez uma propaganda enganosa sobre estes capacetes em que mostra tudo de bom para os habitantes da Ilha Wumpa comprar. Ele deixa N. Gin sozinho na ilha durante a sua fuga no jogo anterior, traiu seu mentor Uka Uka pra usar o Mojo negro deste no NV, puniu sua sobrinha Nina Cortex para a Escola Publica do Mal por suas travessuras e abandonado por N. Brio por este ser expulso por Aku Aku. Ao ser confrontado com Crash e Aku Aku na Cabeça Espacial, Cortex usa uma poção que roubou de Brio se transformando num ser forte. Na batalha, ele tenta ataca Crash girando, lançando bolas de energia e criar ondas de choque com seu peso. Ele foi derrotado quando teve sua mente controlada por Aku Aku fazendo destruir seu próprios mutantes e fazer apertar o botão de desativar o controle dos NVs. Vendo que foi derrotado, ele faz chilique no ponto que ele sabota os controles fazendo sua estação despencar e escapa junto com um Znu em uma pequena nave. Ao tomar a poção de N. Brio, Cortex fica gigante com suas roupas rasgadas e com vários musculos. Ele pode atacar com um arroto,um peido,lazer e o Spin Attack de Crash. Fatos Interessantes * Cortex passou por vários designs durante a sua concessão como personagem, incluindo uma que serviu de base para o Dr. Nitrus Brio. * É o personagem mais recorrente na série a seguir a Crash Bandicoot, tendo aparecido em todos os jogos exceto alguns menores para telemóvel. * Cortex é um de dois personagens canhotos (juntamente com Nitrus Brio), uma caraterística subtil que é mostrada em quase todos os jogos. * De acordo com Crash Tag Team Racing e Crash of the Titans para a Nintendo DS, o seu nome completo é Neo Periwinkle Cortex. * De acordo com Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS), Cortex mede 1.60m de altura e pesa 59kg. Galeria Cortex Crash Bandicoot.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot (1996) Doctor_Neo_Cortex_Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back.png|Cortex Strikes Back (1997) dr__neo_cortex_by_doctor_g-d39um9d.png|Warped (1998) Cortex Crash Team Racing.png|Crash Team Racing (1999) Crashbash-cortex.jpg|Crash Bash (2000) Crash_Bash_Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Crash Bash (2000) Crash_Twinsanity_Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Crash Twinsanity (2001) Dr Neo cortex 3.jpg Crash_Nitro_Kart_Neo_Cortex.png|Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Crash_Tag_Team_Racing_Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) Periwinkle.jpg|Crash of Titans (2007) Cortex_MoM.jpg|Mind Over Mutant (2008) cortex_boss__crash_mind_over_mutant__model_by_crasharki-datq72r.png|Cortex Boss (Crash Mind Over Mutant) Dr.NeoCortex.png|Crash N. Sane Trilogy (2017) de:Doktor Neo Cortex en:Neo Cortex es:Dr. Neo Cortex fr:Neo Cortex he:דר. ניאו קורטקס hu:Cortex it:Neo Cortex ja:ネオ・コルテックス pl:Dr. Neo Cortex pt:Doutor Neo Cortex ru:Нео Кортекс zh:博士科尔特斯 Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Titãs